Pirate's Life For Me
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Gohan, one of the seven pirate lords, is sentenced to be executed. Yet before the deed falls, there is one final request he must ask of the Governer's daughter Videl. ONE-SHOT.


**This story is brought to you today by Razamataz22 and is inspired by having watched Pirates of the Caribbean way too many times and then mixing it in with DBZ. Future chapters will not follow on from this individual story and will all be unique in their own way. Just thought I'd clear that up**

**Disclaimer: I own neither DBZ nor Pirates of the Caribbean for that matter.**

**P.S. Some of you may have already read this when it was a part of the One Shot Hot Spot but since that has been disbanded...yea.**

**...**

"Where's all the rum gone?"

"There'll be no more rum for you!" snapped back lieutenant Sharpner, standing proudly over the bound pirate lord as he sat chained and cuffed in his cell. In all actuality, Lieutenant Sharpner had done nothing in the capturing of such a fearful adversary; he had been trying to woo the Governor's daughter Miss Satan at the time. After taking a well placed fist to the face, he had found that his men had captured the notorious criminal who had been able to stall them long enough that his ship and crew got away.

"Not keen to give an old deckhand a farewell drink?"

"It's not like you were part of my crew for long, I have no sympathy for pirates like you Son Gohan!" Gohan's head raised to look at his former comrade, no fear in his onyx eyes with the knowledge that the noose beckoned him that afternoon. He had left the royal navy in less than a week, the rules and regulations getting to him in an instant. He had then followed in his father's footsteps, taking to the seas as a pirate. Over the next month he had a reputation of being a feared pirate, even though he had no crewmates to call his own at the time. With only a sword at his side he had felled another pirate crew, the notorious Ginyu Force, without even breaking a sweat before leaving the ship a burning wreck without any sign of remorse, or so the legend told. Four months after he had received his first bounty he obtained the title of Pirate Lord, a title worthy only to the elite pirates of the seas/

"Guess you're right," said Gohan smiling as he placed his hands behind his head, the chain linking his hands together rattling all the way. Footsteps started to echo down the stone hall attracting the attention of both the lieutenant and the pirate.

"Milady," said Sharpner with a bow as Miss Satan stepped before him, her black hair falling perfectly behind her head.

"Please leave, I wish to speak to the prisoner alone," she commanded with a voice of authority. Sharpner looked around nervously for a moment before nodding in understanding and walking away. Once he had proceeded up the stone stairs, Videl turned her attention to the man in the cell. "You shouldn't have come back," she whispered, fighting back tears as she fell to her knees and grabbed the iron bars.

"I had to come back, I couldn't stand another day not seeing you," said Gohan with charm not mirroring his common background.

"I could've stood it with the knowledge that you would be safe another day," said Videl as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm a pirate, no day is safe for me," said Gohan standing up and walking towards the bars. The chains around his feet prevented him from moving closer but he was still in reach to wipe the tears from her eyes with the back of his hand. "This is the fate I deserve for chasing freedom."

As he was about to take his hand away Videl grabbed it and held it against her cheek, his rough skin feeling as soft as velvet to Videl. "But you don't deserve it, not once did you strike out at the navy or civilians, you attacked other pirates and did more than the navy ever could."

"I raised the pirate flag as my own, that's all the proof they need but not all hope is lost," he said with confidence.

"What do you mean?" asked Videl with curiosity. Gohan reached into his pant pocket and pulled out an orange ball with a numbered star imbedded into it. The ball seemed to glow as Gohan gave it to Videl.

"There are six other balls like this, each held by a different pirate lord," explained Gohan. "Explain to them why you need it and they shall willingly give it to you. You must not be afraid of them, for they are all my friends and will even assist you on the way."

"What do I do when I have them all?" asked Videl.

"Sail to the far ends of the world until you reach an island called Namek and seek out Dende and we'll be together again," concluded Gohan as the sound of footsteps marching down the hall told him that now was the time. "If you go to the tavern by the port, ask the bartender for Yamcha the Bandit and he will give you a copy of my pirate flag. Take a small vessel for now and head to West Island, the rest of my crew is waiting there with my ship the '_Icarus'_ in the town of Capsule. Bare my symbol proudly," he said hurriedly.

"I will," said Videl as she stepped away as the guards came into view. Instead of watching them haul Gohan away, she proceeded to the stairs and ascended out of the prison. With great haste she headed towards her mansion, there were still things which needed to be done.

...

Videl sat in the small boat, the sound of the drums coming from where Gohan was to be hung. As soon as the drums ended it would mean it was all over. Not wanting to hear her lover's end, she hoisted the sail.

"Are you sure about this? What about your father, Governor Satan?" asked Erasa, the once maid now first mate.

"Are you sure you still want to come with me?" snapped Videl in retaliation.

"It's an adventure, who wouldn't want to come?" replied Erasa with a smile. She was sick of cleaning dishes for a man who had taken the title of Governor with violence rather than peace.

Videl turned so that she was facing the horizon. "Raise the flag," she commanded. Erasa pulled on the rope, raising the black flag high in the air, a green dragon weaving its way around the skull and crossbones. The wind picked up and into sail, allowing them to set off on their voyage, the orange ball firmly within Videl's grasp.

...

"Where is my daughter!" bellowed Hercule Satan, the Governor of the island and those smaller ones surrounding it.

"I'm sorry sir but she is not in her chambers," replied a servant, quivering in fear. He was right to do so as Hercule's fist found itself buried within the man's face, his nose shattering on impact. The servant was knocked to the ground, a fountain of blood pouring from his nose.

Hercule turned his attention to Sharpner who stood upright, not wanting to get on the Governor's bad side. "Find my daughter, use any resources you can!" he shouted causing the young lieutenant to quiver in his boots.

"Yes sir," he said with a salute, his hand shaking slightly. The tension was broken as another navy sailor entered the room baring bad news.

"Sir, a small ship has just left the harbour baring the flag of Son Gohan," he reported causing all eyes to fall upon him.

"How, we hung him not an hour ago?" asked Sharpner. "Who bore his flag?"

"At first I couldn't believe my eyes sir," said the soldier. "It was a small ship and there were only two people on it but undoubtedly one of them was young Mistress Satan."

The walls of the mansion shook with the fury Hercule emitted.

...

Videl stood in front of the rowdy lot of men, each of them with lean muscles which caused her friend Erasa to swoon. Videl no longer wore the robes of the rich, but rather common garments which left little to the imagination, her hefty cleavage almost bursting out of her white buttoned shirt. In one hand she held the ball Gohan had given her and in the other a broadsword which dripped with the fresh blood of those who sought to return her to her father. She knew there was no going back now.

Videl raised her sword high into the air, the pirates before her mimicking her actions, recognising her as their new leader. An almighty roar filled the air as the pirates downed their drinks and farewelled their entertainment before leaving the tavern intent on preparing the '_Icarus'_ for departure.

"I don't think your father will be too pleased," said Erasa as she holstered the pistol she now carried, the barrel lightly smoking.

"Like I give a rat's arse," said Videl using her newfound freedom to express words she would never say in an aristocratic society.

"You've got a Devil's tongue," said a man from the shadows. "I would expect nothing less from the person who my captain entrusted one of those rare balls with."

"Who goes there?" asked Videl. The man stepped out of the shadows, standing at least seven feet tall and covered head to toe in green a green tattoo which made him appear quite fearsome.

"I am Piccolo, known on the seas as the Demon King and the first mate to Captain Gohan," he introduced himself. "As his successor, I pledge my allegiance to you."

"Tonight when we are out at sea, may I ask you a favour?" asked Videl.

"Of course captain," said Piccolo, the word naturally rolling off his tongue.

"Will you tell me some stories about your adventures with Gohan?"

A wicked smirk spread across Piccolo's lips. "By all means, it would be my honour."

"Thank you," said Videl as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Keep your eyes dry Videl, don't want to appear weak in front of the crew," said Erasa comfortingly.

"Actually," said Piccolo butting in before Videl could say anything, "Captain Gohan often wished for those aboard his ship to express their feelings in order to remain fully human, something most pirates lose. It would be a great honour if you still allowed us to show how we felt while aboard the '_Icarus.'"_

Videl couldn't contain her tears any longer and for the first time since she was but a mere child she openly wept. Erasa embraced her in a hug which Videl gladly accepted. Minutes passed before Videl finally stopped to find that Piccolo had not moved from his position, still watching over her. "When you are ready, meet us on the ship and we will depart when you get there," he explained before he walked outside, each stride filled with power and precision which stated how much of a force he was.

"Are you alright?" asked Erasa.

"I am now," admitted Videl sniffing lightly as she composed herself. Erasa let go and Videl stood tall and looked out the window to see the first rays of the morning sun creeping over the horizon. "We set sail immediately."

"To where first?" asked Erasa. Videl turned her head and smiled a genuine smile at the blonde haired girl.

"To freedom, to the Pirate Lords and to Gohan," she said smiling.

...

**Hope you enjoyed. Peace out!**


End file.
